Bad News
by Seifell Almancht
Summary: Song Fic/One Shot. Portions for Foxes by Rilo Kiley gave me inspiration for this story. May be a little angsty. Rated M for sexual themes and swearing. SeiferxZell.


**Disclaimer**: SquareEnix owns FFVIII and all its characters. Rilo Kiley owns their awesome song "Portions for Foxes". I wish I owned them though.

**Note**: I used Portions for Foxes by Rilo Kiley as inspiration. If you wanna listen to it I would suggest you not watch the official video. It's pretty cool but it cuts the song short for some reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad News<strong>

**_/There's blood in my mouth_**

**_'Cause I've been biting my tongue all week/_**

It had all started innocently enough. Or as innocent as they could get with each other. A few jibes, bickering, and name calling. Eventually one was shoved again the wall, dripping of sweat after training furiously in the Training Hall. The stares and glares soon turned to nips and bites. Moans echoed the room as they released pent up frustration. Neither had expect this to happen, but for some reason...

**_/I keep on talking trash_**

**_But I never say anything/_**

Their attitude never changed in public, at least not to those who didn't pay close enough attention. Their words lost much of their acidity, hinting at something more. They would shy away from each other at times where they would normally let fists fly. They both felt guilt and anger. But also despair, lust, need. Neither wanted to admit it to the other, let alone themselves. They were enemies and nothing would change that. They both thought it was a one time thing.

**_/And the talkin' leads to touchin'/_**

He never should have reacted to what the other said to him that day. It would have made life easier, but he almost wanted to... He wanted those hands on him again, that mouth against his. He would give anything, so he retaliated. With harsh words flying they slowly moved in closer, neither realizing how close they were until they kissed. Hands on faces and backs, groping and wanting. An urge to defile the other's body coursed through both men.

**_/And the touchin' leads to sex_**

**_And then there is no mystery left/_**

Hot breath, panting, in the cold night air. Moans of pleasure echoed though their ears. Neither wanted to let the other go, neither wanted it to end. But it did. It always did.

**_/And it's bad news_**

**_Baby I'm bad news_**

**_I'm just bad news, bad news, bad news/_**

Why did he keep going back? Why did he feel this way? He, or the other, would just get hurt. No matter how hard they tried, or how much they wanted it... It couldn't work. But the passion between them always surfaced and they didn't even try to hide it. Not anymore. They didn't care.

**_/I know I'm alone_**

**_With or without you/_**

It always ended the same. Both crying the other's name then turning away. One leaves, not saying a word. They got what they wanted and there was nothing more that could be said anyway. They didn't want to have more, not with him, not with the one they hated. But this pain... It eased. It felt almost bearable when they were together.

**_/But bein' around you_**

**_Offers me another form of relief/_**

They stopped. They had to. It was too much for either of them. They were starting to... feel. They couldn't feel, not for him. They both agreed they would stop, not saying a word.

**_/When the loneliness leads to bad dreams_**

**_And the bad dreams lead me to callin' you/_**

The dark corridor couldn't hide the sound of faint footsteps. He didn't know what he was doing. They had stopped, they agreed, but... He needed this. It was too much to bear without the other. He would just do it this one last time. It was his addiction, he knew, but he tried to convince himself anyway.

**_/I call you and say_**

**_C'MERE/_**

The other didn't protest. They entwined like they were starving, and perhaps they were. This satisfied far more than they were willing to admit. The pleasure of the absolute bliss, the companionship, the unspoken conversations... It was what they had been looking for.

**_/And it's bad news_**

**_Baby I'm bad news_**

**_I'm just bad news, bad news, bad news/_**

But was it right for him to corrupt him? He was perfect, and he was not. So was it really fair?

**_/And it's bad news_**

**_Baby it's bad news_**

**_It's just bad news, bad news, bad news/_**

He couldn't care less.

**_/'Cause you're just damage control_**

**_For a walking corpse_**

**_Like me - like you/_**

Before it began they both knew they were missing something, and they walked the world like mindless husks. They did what they thought they should, or what would gain a reaction from others. They wanted the attention, they wanted the reactions. But what they really wanted was someone. Just someone, anyone. Never did they think it would be each other. And this arrangement fixed it.

**_/"Cause we'll all be_**

**_Portions for Foxes/_**

"I love you..."

**_/Yeah we'll all be_**

**_Portion for Foxes/_**

Love? No. This was not love. It couldn't be. Had the other man just said that to him? Did he want to get hurt? Did he care? He couldn't allow this. It would destroy them both. He walked away, silent tears on his face. Why was he crying? Did he actually care about the blonde? No, there was no way. They hated each other. This was just sex. Meaningless sex. Right?

**_/There's a pretty young thing in front of you_**

**_And she's real pretty and she's real into you_**

**_And then she's sleeping inside of you/_**

He watched as the other man took ahold of a young man neither of them knew. What had he done? Why would he admit something like that? He ruined everything, he always did. He turned away, not wanting to see their lips meet. Tears came to his eyes. He loved this stupid bastard. But why? Why him?

**_/And the talkin' leads to touchin'_**

**_And the touchin' leads to sex_**

**_And then there is no mystery left/_**

He couldn't take it anymore. He noticed the changes in the other man. His friends noticed them in him. They asked what was wrong. He told them, he had to tell someone. They stared at him, like he was on fire. They advised him that he was foolish and that this was his enemy he was talking about. Someone who only knew how to hurt and take, not help and give. What his friends said were true, but he didn't care. He wanted this.

**_/And it's bad news_**

**_I don't blame you_**

**_I do the same thing_**

**_I get lonely too/_**

A man left the dorm; he couldn't even remember his name. All he could think of was that short, goofy blonde. That's who he pictured in his bed, that's whose name he called out when he climaxed. He wanted any way to get him back, but he couldn't allow themselves to get involved. It was too painful, too impossible. Too wrong.

**_/And you're bad news_**

**_My friends tell me to leave you_**

**_That you're bad news, bad news, bad news/_**

Their lips crashed together in pure ecstasy. He couldn't stay away, he needed him too much. He held the other man in his arms, thankful they had run into each other on the way to the other's dorm. He had missed this, missed him.

**_/That you're bad news_**

**_Baby you're bad news_**

**_And you're bad news_**

**_Baby you're bad news/_**

They stared into each other's eyes, blue-green into blue, both knowing what the other felt instantly. They would make this work, they didn't care how. This was what they wanted and needed. Fuck everyone else. This was their life they were going to ruin.

**_/I don't care I like you_**

**_And you're bad news_**

**_I don't care I like you/_**

"I love you too."

**_/I like you/_**


End file.
